iMake A New Friend
by iCelebGirl
Summary: Carly & Sam's friendship has been very strong. Chris Saunders transfers to Ridgeway High School. Carly & Chris become best friends. Will Cam come back? Will Sam be a loner? Will Freddie be there for her? Rated K  to be safe & for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: iMeet Christina Saunders

**iMake A New Friend**

**Chapter 1: iMeet Christina Saunders:**

**Monday, 01/09/2011**

Carly, Sam & Freddie are at Ridgeway High School in the locker bay.

"I met a new girl in Home Economics class", Carly said.

"Oh. What's her name?", Sam asked.

"Chris. She seems very nice. She's pretty shy though. She just sat there when Spencer told her to present her fried chicken to the class".

"Is there any for me to eat? I'm hungry", said Sam.

"Yeah, when is Sam Puckett ever not hungry?" asked Freddie

Sam hits Freddie.

"Ahh! That hurt Sam!" Freddie said angrily.

Sam shrugs. She looks at Carly's timetable. "I'm going to A2".

"No Sam, that's Chris's chicken, not yours! She made it" Carly said.

"So what? Who cares? She won't know"

"I think Chris is still in there!" Carly yelled as Sam made her way to A2.

...

Sam enters A2 and searches for the fried chicken. She sees a blonde headed girl talking to Spencer. It was Christina Saunders. Chris looks at Sam shyly. Sam walks over to Chris.

"Where's your fried chicken" Sam said.

"What? I don't even know you" said Chris.

"The fried chicken, you cooked in Home Economics?" asked Sam.

"How did you know we made fried chicken?" asked Chris.

"Where is it?" Sam asked.

"Don't yell at her! She's only new. She's shy of a lot of people at this school." Spencer said.

"Shut up Spencer! Mind your own business!" Sam growled at Spencer.

"Don't worry about Sam. She's very friendly at times." Spencer told Chris.

"I'm getting hungry here!" Sam said.

"It lunchtime Sam. I'm sure there's fried chicken at the cafeteria" Spencer said.

"I know there's fried chicken at the cafeteria. I'm not going to pay for it though" Sam said

"You could have asked your mom to pack fried chicken in your lunchbox." Spencer said

"My mom doesn't care for me. She just walks around in a bikini that's 3 times small for her." Sam said.

Sam glares at the fried chicken which is at the back of the classroom. She runs to it and picks it up.

"That's mine!" Chris said.

"I know. It has your name on it. I don care" said Sam

"Chris, you can leave now. Sam, I need to talk to you in private" Spencer said.

Chris left A2 shyly.

Spencer starts his talk with Sam. "Sam, Chris is a shy & not very confident student, but she's very nice."

"Yeah right." Sam said

"Sam. I don't want to start an argument, but I think the reason you aren't treating her with respect is because she's weak and you think you can under power her. Chris is very nice and she doesn't need another student being to her. Besides she only came today and you're not being a very good role model of how nice this school really is & the nice, friendly students at this school. You got it."

"Yep." Sam said

"Cool. Go apologize to her. She should be at her locker." Spencer said

"Where is her locker?" Sam asked.

"Well, we've been thinking about who she'd get along with best & we've found a buddy who can help her for the first few weeks she is at this school. Her locker's next to Carly's." Spencer said.

"What? No way! I don't want that scrunch bag next to me!" Sam said shocked

"Be nice!" said Spencer.

"Fine, I'll be nice". Sam said. She walks out the door and goes to the locker bay. She sees Christina & stares at the container of fried chicken in her hands as she craves for it. She sneekily walks over to Chris and snatches the fried chicken.

"Hey, that's mine!" Chris yelled.

"Not anymore! You don't even look hungry." Sam said.

"But I cooked it. I'm taking it home to eat with my mom for dinner" Chris explained.

"Give me that!"

Carly hears a familiar voice near her locker. She walks towards Sam & Chris.

Sam snatches the container from Chris.

Chris snatches it back. "You're not so tough for me! Iv'e been in the finals for a video game called Black Hole"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Give it back to me before I clear your guts out!"

"Wowowowoah! I didn't realize how tough you are Chris!" Carly said

"Apparently she got in the finals for a game called Black Hole" Sam stated.

"Really?" Carly asked shocked

"Yep! I didn"t win, but in the end I learnt to be happy that I did my best and had fun. It's only a game anyway & when someone you care about wins, you feel happy for them. There was a lota competition before the tournement. Some man my mom dated called Quincy tryed to ruin my chance to win because he needed the money for a new house. I was very dissapointed when I found out what he was doing but he's learnt from it, he's sorry & now my mom's engaged to him" Chris explaned.

"Oh cool. So I guess things end up okay in the end dont they?" Carly said

"Yeah, I guess there is a solution to most things which aren't life changing" Chris said.

"Is there a solution for me to get that fried chicken?" Sam asked

"Shut up Sam! Stop obsessing over fried chicken. You buy some from the cafeteria if you really want it." said Carly

"Yeah. She's not eating my fried chicken. If she really wants food, she could have just joined home economics." said Chris

"Fine. Carly have you got any money?" Sam asked

"No. You need to learn to pay with your own money. Not asking friends." Carly said

"Chris have you got money?" Sam asked

"Quit it!"

"I'm starving here! My stomachs grumbling!" Sam stated

"Don't you have any lunch?" Chris asked

"Nope. I don't have money either." Sam said

"Let's just go." Chris said

"Okay, bye Sam." Carly said

"So I'm just going to stand here with my grumbling tummy?"

"Argg!" She grumbled.


	2. Chapter 2: iWeb Show

**Chapter 2: iWeb Show:**

Carly & Chris come home from school today.

"Hello Carly" said Spencer

"Hey Spence!" Carly said

"Your home with Chris! That's different!"

"Yeah. She's my new friend."

"Where's Sam?" asked Spencer

"She probably went home by herself." said Carly

"Oh, okay!" said Spencer

"Are we going to tell him about Sam fighting for the fried chicken?" asked Chris

"Nah. Let's go upstairs."

Carly & Chris go upstairs.

"So, this is where you do iCarly?" asked Chris

"Yeah. Do you like it?"

"I love it! I see why your web show gets millions of views"

"I wonder if Sam's coming to rehearse for iCarly." said Carly

"I don't think she will. We made her miserable & hungry." said Chris

"Yeah, but it's not our fault she didn't have money." said Carly

"I know."

"Hey. You look just like Sam! If she doesn't come, would you like to do iCarly with me?" she asked

"Me?"

"Yes! Even though Sam's my best friend, your still a friend of mine. I don't think she would mind if she doesn't even bother to come."

"I'd love too!" said Chris excitingly

"Cool!" said Carly

"But we better not jump conclusions. She probably will come to rehearse."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just so glad I have a new friend!".

"Me too! Thanks for being my little buddy."

"My pleasure. We should probably get on with our homework." suggested Carly

"Okay." Chris agreed

They both went downstairs to collect their bags.

...

**2 HOURS LATER**

After 2 hours of homework, Sam hasn't arrived.

"Sam isn't here to rehearse, so I guess that means she's not doing the web show at all this week." Carly said

"Okay." said Chris

"Let's rehearse." said Carly

"Really?" asked Chris

"Yes!" said Carly

Carly & Chris went upstairs to rehearse for iCarly.

"Here's your script" Carly said giving Chris Sam's iCarly script

"You have scripts?" asked Chris

"Yes. I'm the creative & most responsible of us two, which is why I host. I think scripts make acting & remembering lines easier."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Freddie our technical producer will say 'In 5, 4, 3, 2' before we start." said Carly

"Where is Freddie? I haven't even met him yet" asked Chris

"I don't know. He's the technical producer, so we don't expect him to show up at rehearsals until Tuesday or Wednesday normally comes on Monday's though." explained Carly

"Oh, okay."

Carly & Chris start rehearsing for iCarly.

...

...

...

...

**5 DAYS LATER**

**Friday, 05/09/11**

Carly, Chris & Freddie were in the iCarly studio.

"Uh! I can't believe Sam hasn't shown up at all this week! She wasn't even at school except for Monday." said Carly

"She could have called, texted or emailed us." suggested Freddie

"Yeah! Anyway, I've been rehearsing with you all week, so it would be easier to do the web show with you." said Carly

"Yeah."

"iCarly in 10 seconds!" Freddie yells out

"In 5, 4, 3, 2"

"Hi, I'm Carly!"

"And I'm Chris!"

"And this is iCarly!" they both say

"Sam hasn't shown up at any iCarly rehearsal this week" said Carly

"So I get to do the web show with Carly this week" added Chris

"This week's segment is"

"Sandwich making!" They both added

"First were going to make a chocolate and banana sandwich." said Chris

"Then we'll make a jam & cheese sandwich." added Carly

Carly & Chris make the sandwiches & show the iCarly viewers.

"Were out of time!" said Carly

"We wasted your time!" said Chris

"Bye!"

"See ya!"

"And we are clear!" said Freddie

The girls cheer.


	3. Chapter 3: iSee Sam

**Monday, 08/09/11**

Carly & Chris arrive at Ridgeway High School in the locker bay & see Sam.

Sam stares at Carly & Chris.

"What?" asks Carly

"I saw your web show last Friday night." said Sam with a blank expression

"Oh cool! Did you like it?" asked Chris

"What do you think?" Sam asked

"Oh, I didn't see that coming." said Chris

"Why didn't you show up last week?" asked Carly

"You could have at least let us know you weren't doing iCarly" said Chris

"Normally you keep in contact with me Carly." said Sam

"Not when your too lazy to even show up for rehearsals! I had to do iCarly with Chris!"

Chris had an offended look.

"Ow, you know I like being your new best friend." Carly said in a sweet voice

"I knew it! The only reason you did iCarly with Chris was to stay away from me! I felt very left out last week. I knew something was up with you two."

"Ow. Sam, you can do iCarly with me this week." Carly said awkwardly

"Oh! And are you doing the web show with her!" she growls pointing at Chris

"Look, you don't seem very convinced. I don't want a best friend who won't do iCarly with me. I think you'd rather do iCarly with Chris. I quit iCarly and our friendship until you consider me as your best friend." Sam said

With that, she walked away.

"I guess she's right." said Carly

"Don't listen to her. Sam Puckett's just a blonde headed demon." said Chris

Carly chuckles.

"What?" asked Chris

"Freddie calls Sam 'Blonde Headed Demon'"

"But really, Sam's still a good friend. I feel really bad making her upset and lonely."

"Don't worry. Has Sam got other friends?"

"Not really. I'm the only one she seems to rely on. Freddie might be considered a 'friend', but they hate eachother." said Carly

"Don't worry Carls. Your my best friend."

"Really?"

"Yep. Besties?"

"Besties."

Carly & Chris knuckle touch, then hug.

The bell rings. Carly & Chris get their books and go to homegroup.

...

**AFTER SCHOOL**

**Sam's Point Of View**

Igo home. I feel pretty lonely without a best friend.

What about Freddie, Gibby & Spencer? At least they are there. But Spencer lives with Carly, and he's older.

I really miss Carly. Maybe I should talk to her. No! I already did. But also if I care about her, I want her to be happy. Wait! Do I care about her? Probably not as much as I did, but still, I don't want anything bad to happen to her. I'll just wait for her to talk to me, and if she doesn't, I hope she has fun with Chris. Carly is off my friendship list at the moment.

But who is on my friendship list? I guess Freddie & Gibby, except Gibby is not smart and helpful. I'll talk to Freddie. I hope he's home.

I go to Freddie's apartment and knock on his door.

Freddie opens the door.

"Hey Sam" he said

"Hi Freddie. Can I please talk to you?"

"Yeah sure. Come in."

"Have you seen Carly lately?" asked Sam

"No. She hasn't come to me since Friday. How are you going with Carly" said Freddie

"Oh, we aren't really friends. Carly called Christina her best friend, so I don't want anything to do with her until she considers me her best friend."

My cell phone rings. I get the phone.

"Hey Sam! Where are you?" asked Carly

"None of your bussiness." replied Sam

"Oh, well anyway, do you still want to be friends? I'm really sorry about what happened today."

"I accept your apology, but youv'e already got a friend." said Sam

"Just because I'm friends with Christina, doesn't mean we aren't friends anymore."

"You did your web show without me last week."

"You didn't come." replied Carly.

"Oh, that's cause all you care about is Chris!"

"That's what you think!"

"I gotta go. Bye." Sam says, then hangs up

"Freddie? Do you think I'm being a little paronoid?" asked Sam

"Maybe. You can have 2 best friends, but I don't like how Carly's abandoning us."

"Yeah, I guess. I just don't like it when a best friend finds another best friend. That means I don't get as much time with Carly as I'm used to. We used to share everything & we were with eachother all the time." Sam says sadly. She starts to cry.

"Are you okay Sam?"

"I'm a bit sad, but I'm okay. I just don't know if I'll every find a good friend like Carly. I find it hard to make friends."

"I know, but everyone needs a friend and if you don't get back with Carly and or Chris, I promise you, you'll find a friend."

"No one else will ever want to be friends with me. I'm such a bad person. I'm mean, I don't try in school, I'm aggressive..."

Freddie interupts "But that's you! For someone to be friends with you, they have to except you for who you are. That's what Carly did. You guys even had things in commen."

"I think the reason Carly's with Chris is because she's sweet, shy & girly. I'm horrible" said Sam

"You are not horrible."

"Yes, I am! You once said that."

"I didn't intened to hurt you Sam, although I have quite a lot. You couldn't control yourself. That's who you are, and your mom's very similar. That's part of your genes. I actually kind of like it when you constantly pick on me. I like how your'e not afraid to be yourself and let your true emotions out. Lots of girls are afraid to do that." said Freddie calmly

"You really mean that?" asked Sam

"I do."

"Thanks Freddie. That really means a lot to me."

"My pleasure. Do you still think you're a horrible person?"

"A little, but at least I know someone who doesn't."

Sam & Freddie smile then hug.

"Owww." Freddie says sweetly

Sam laughs.

"Sooo, are we friends?" Freddie asks

"Friends." replied Sam

Sam & Freddie lock thier pinkies, then hug again.

"Do you want to go to the Groovey Smoothie?" Sam asked

"Yeah sure." replied Freddie


	4. Chapter 4: iAm Not Friends

**AFTER SCHOOL**

**Carly's Point Of View**

Chris & I went upstairs to rehearse & write scripts for iCarly.

"Chris. I was wondering if you would like to help write scripts. You don't have to."

"Yeah sure. I'd love to."

"Cool! Any input as to what you'd like this weeks web cast to be like?" I asked

"Umm. Oh! You know how I said that I competed in a game called 'Black Hole'?"

"Yes."

"Well I brought the equipment & game to my new house in Seattle, so why don't we verse each other in Black Hole on iCarly?"

"Wow! That's a great idea! We've never thought of playing games on iCarly. Can you please bring the game & equipment tomorrow and you show me how to play?" I asked

"Yeah sure. So, are we going to work on the script now?"

"Okay." I replied

...

After they did the introduction & conclusion of the script, they went downstairs.

"I'm thirsty. I want a lemonade. Do you want one?" I asked Chris

"Yes please."

Carly got 2 glass cups & poured pink lemonade in both.

"Uh, why is it pink?" asked Chris

"It's pink lemonade." I replied

"But there are no pink lemons?"

"No. I put pink food coloring in." I said & smiled at Chris.

"Ohhh. Well, next time can we have blue lemonade?" Chris laughed

"What's the problem with pink?" I smiled

"Nothing! I love pink!"

"Yeah. That's a nice color." I said

"What's your favorite color?" asked Chris

"I don't have one. There's too many beautiful colors to choose from. Yours?"

"I can't decide between pink, orange & red."

"Oh. I don't normally wear orange." I said

"Yeah. It's not really a color many people have, but I do have an orange jacket. It's pretty special to me seeing it's my only orange piece of clothing."

"Oh."

Chris & I drank our pink lemonades.

"Hey. Remember what Sam said earlier today?" I asked

"Yes. I guess when she said she & you weren't friends, she really meant it."

"Yeah. It's her choice whether she wants to do iCarly or not. What about Freddie?"

"Oh yeah. I haven't heard from him for a while. Freddie lives right opposite me. Why don't we go & ask him if he's still doing iCarly?" I asked

"Good idea." replied Chris

Chris & I left my apartment and knocked on Freddie's door a few times. He didn't answer.

"Freddie! We know you're in here! Do you want to do iCarly or not?" I asked

No answer.

"Grrrgh!" Chris growled

"Freddie! Please answer!" I yelled

No answer.

"Don't worry Carls. If he's to lazy to answer the door, that's his problem. I'm going home now. Bye."

"Bye Chris."

Chris walks out of Bushwell Plaza to her house.

I went back to my apartment & got an electric saw.

I cut Freddie's door off. It was easier with an electric saw, because normal saws require a lot of hand movement & it would take ages to cut Freddie's door. When I was done, I shuffled the door to the nearest wall & searched for Freddie. I couldn't find him anywhere! Oh. That's right. He could have been out. What was I thinking? But who would he be with? I seem to be the only one he would hang out with by himself. Opps! I just cut his door off. He probably isn't my friend anyway. Especially if he's hanging out with someone else. Oh well. I hope he doesn't find out I did it.

...

**Normal Point Of View**

Sam & Freddie enter the Groovy Smoothie. They both get a strawberrt splat.

"Hey, Sam. You know how we're not friends with Carly at the moment."

"Yes." she replied

"Does this mean neither of us are doing iCarly?" asked Freddie

"I'm not doing iCarly, but you can if you want to. I don't see why we'd do it if none of our friends are involved."

"I don't want to do iCarly either. I wonder who thier tech producer will be."

"I don't know. Maybe they'll just do it by themselves. Carly & I have an idea how to do it 'cause we've seen you."

"iCarly doesn't matter to me anymore." said Freddie

"Same."

"What if we started our own web show?" giggled Freddie

"That could work. You as the technical producer, me as the host?"

Freddie giggled. "Should we?"

"Well, people know us from iCarly, so our web show would become popular easily, but the iCarly studio is part of Carly's apartment, so where are we going to do the web show?" asked Sam

"Good point. Um, well we could just do it at my apartment or your house."

"Nah. There won't be enough room to keep props & move around. Also we'll drive our mothers' insane." replied Sam

Freddie chuckled. "Well, actually, I think it would be a good idea if we do each webcast in a different location. Say for instance, one at school, another at the Groovy Smoothie, another outside..."

"Oh! Good idea! That would give the fans more attractions & also we can do different things in different locations."

"Great! But what will we call it? iSam?"

"Freddie. I was wondering if you wanted to be part of the web show, like as a host or co-host as well as doing the technical stuff."

"Why?"

"Because, I think you would be great in front of the camera. I want to give you the chance to shine & be part of it so that it isn't all about me. You don't have to, only if you wish."

"Oh! Well, thank you. I'm not really a good actor though. It isn't really my thing. I tend to just be myself all the time." Freddie replied

"Well, you can just be yourself for this web show. Everyone should always be themselves & I like the fact that you aren't afraid to be yourself."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Thanks. I never knew that. Can I please do the web show with you?" asked Freddie

"Sure."

"Oh, that's right. I asked you a question earlier that you didn't answer. Now that we're doing the web show together, what should we call it?"

"I don't know? iSeddie? The Seddie Show?" replied Sam

Freddie blushed. 'Why did she suggest for the word 'Seddie' to be in the title? Seddie is Sam & I as a couple. Does she like me? Does she want to go out with me? Or does she mean a Seddie friendship? Probably the third one. I mean, she agreed we were friends. Why would she like me that way?' Freddie thought.

"Um, are you sure we should include 'Seddie' in the title?" Freddie asked

"You don't like it? We can change it to iSam & Freddie or The Sam & Freddie Show if you want. Or maybe a different name."

"I kind of like iSeddie better, but don't you think 'Seddie' sounds couplish?"

"Probably. I mean, no one ever called Carly & I 'Cam'. But I think it would be better to put our names together rather than saying them both because it's shorter. I think I like iSeddie better too."

"Cool! We've got a name." Freddie said & smiled

"Hey. Have you finished your smoothie yet?" Sam asked

"Yes. Have you?"

"Yep. I'll go and pay for them."

'Why is Sam being so nice to me? She didn't call me names, she was very kind & now she is paying for hers and MY smoothie. She could be spending that money on other things she wanted. I am a guy & I should be paying for those, not Sam. That's what a gentleman does (well, in a relationship). But still, why buy a smoothie for ME?' Freddie thought as he saw Sam paying for the smoothies.

Sam comes back to the table.

"I'm back! What do you want to do now?" Sam asked

Freddie looked at his watch.

"Um, I don't know. It's only 4:00. Do you want to do anything else?

"I might as well get on with my homework somestage soon though." replied Sam

"Whoa whoa! You're doing your homework?"

"Yes. We both got Maths & English homework today. Remember?"

"Yes, but it won't take very long. Why would you even bother doing it? You never do homework." said Freddie

"I know, but then I relized I had a bad attitude."

"Since when?"

"Since today. I'm disappointed with my lack of trying over the past years, so I decided to have a fresh start to 12th Grade by getting my act together & trying my best at school."

"Ah. That's good. Has your reason also affected the way you treat people?" asked Freddie

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you've been really nice to me. You even payed for my smoothie. Is this just a one off, or is it permanent?"

"Okay. You know how people have goals, like say for instance, a new years resolution?"

"Yes" replied Freddie

"Getting good grades is my goal."

Sam wasn't going to go into deep detail as to why she wants to be like this, but she's a teenager, so anything can change. She just started to feel different. She thinks she's starting to mature. Her likes, her dislikes, her ways, her personality & her responsibility might be different.

"Great!" Freddie said

"Shall we go home?" asked Sam

"Okay."

They started walking out of the Groovy Smoothie. Then they were about to turn different streets.

Bye Sam."

"Bye Freddie"

They walked home.


	5. Chapter 5: iEnemies

**Freddie's Point Of View**

When I get to the 8th floor of Bushwell Plaza, I get a shock. There's no door to my apartment! It's gone. Now everyone can see what my mom & I are doing & they can hear us better! Especially Carly & Chris, when they leave Carly's apartment. Who did this? Sam? No! It couldn't be. She went home. I know it's a Samish thing, but I think Carly or Chris might have done this! I'll go & talk to Carly.

I knock on Carly's door.

Carly opens it and says "Hi! Oh. Hi."

I think it was one of them. She seems guilty or scared that I'm going to find out the truth.

"Is Chris here?" I asked

"No. She went home."

"Oh. Carly, you see that door in my apartment?"

I could see Carly's face go red. She went frozen. She looked even more scared. I knew it! She did do this to my mom & I!

"Yeahhh." she said softly with nerves

"Did you cut it open?" I asked

"N n no! Sam did it! You you know what kind of person Sam is! She, she's horrible!"

I could see she was just lying & making the story up.

"Ah. Did you just call Sam horrible? 'Cause let me tell you she isn't!"

"Yes she is! She's so mean, aggressive & pushy!"

"Oh. This is a side I've never seen of you Carly. You have lost your respect to both me & Sam."

"What do you mean I've lost respect to you? What have I ever done to you?"

"You know!" I growled

"Okay, I'm confused."

"Tell me the truth Carly! Tell me you were the one who cut my door off!"

Carly was shocked & had her mouth open.

"How did you know?" she asked

"I could tell by the way you reacted when I came in & when I came up with the situation. Why did you do this to me?"

"I was mad at you."

"For what?"

"You didn't answer the door when I knocked. I even yelled at you so that you'd answer. Then I realized you might have been out."

"Well that's not smart! What were you going to ask me anyway?"

"I was wondering if you still want to do iCarly." said Carly

"No! I don't! You guys can find yourselves a different technical producer. We're over."

"Okay." said Carly

I walked out of Carly's apartment angrily & slammed the door.

This is not a Freddieish thing to, but I hate Carly! I wonder what's in her. Did Chris inspire her? I don't care about Carly. I think she's mean. She opened my door & called Sam 'horrible'! Of course I'm not doing iCarly anymore! Besides, Sam & I are starting a new web show and haven't told Carly. Hahaha. Anyway, I have to tell Sam about this!

**Tuesday, 09/09/11**

**AFTER SCHOOL**

**Sam's Point Of View**

I was in my bedroom doing homework. I hear a knock on the door. I walk downstairs to get the door.

"Hi Freddie."

"Hey Sam. Would you mind if I come in?"

"Sure. Anytime." I say as I gesture him to come in

"Would you like anything to eat or drink?" I ask Freddie

"No thanks."

"Are you sure? I'm making myself a coffee."

"Okay. Can I please have a coffee too?"

"Sure. I'll make them right now."

I go to the kitchen to make the coffees.

As Freddie & I drink our coffee's, we talk.

"Sam."

"Yeah."

"What's up?"

"Not much. I know something's up with Carly though. I said 'Hi' to her and she completely ignored me." I said

"Ah, don't worry about her. She's not important to us anymore."

"I know. Do you know what's up with her?"

"Yes, I kind of." Freddie said

"Kind of?"

"I don't know why she's like that, but yesterday afternoon, after I came back from the Groovy Smoothie, she was really mean."

"Carly's mean? What did she do?" I asked

"She cut my door off! We have no front door."

"Are you serious?"

"Am. It's driving my mom crazy! She thinks I did it!"

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Freddie!" I said

"You're sorry? It's not your fault."

"Yeah, but everyone deserves a front door. It gives you more privacy. Your mom shouldn't blame you. Did you explain that it wasn't you?"

"Yes! She still doesn't believe me. I don't know how I'm going to convince her it wasn't me." said Freddie

"I'll talk to her later."

"Really?"

"Yes. It might not work, but it's worth trying."

"But no hitting or punching or any other aggressive behaviour. Okay?"

"Okay. Did Carly do anything else mean?" I asked

"Oh, she said something, but it's got nothing to do with me."

"What did she say?"

"Um, I don't want to say. It might hurt your feelings." Freddie said nervously

"It's okay, just tell me."

"Carly said you're horrible."

I was shocked.

"She even said you're mean, aggressive & pushy." said Freddie

I was sad & hurt.

"I knew it. I see why we aren't best friends anymore."

I sat on the couch & started to cry.

Freddie sat next to me with his hand on my shoulder.

"Sam. Remember what I said? Don't worry about what Carly thinks. She's not a nice person. Don't let that get through your brain."

"I don't care about Carly, I just don't like my image. Of course I don't want people to think I'm horrible." I said

"I don't think you're horrible Sam. I don't know how many times I have to say it, but I will say it as many times as I have to for you to believe me."

"I really appreciate your support Freddie, but you're my best friend, so of course you don't think I'm horrible."

"But I really mean it. Your fun & cool to be around. You're actually really nice, friendly & comforting to me."

"Thanks Freddie. I don't think I'm horrible anymore."

"Wow! I'm glad you're happy with yourself." Freddie said & smiled

"Yeah. I'll go & talk to your mom now." I said

"Okay. I'll come with you. Good luck!"

"Thanks. Good luck to you too. I hope your mom will believe you."

Sam & Freddie walk to Freddie's apartment.

...

Marissa comes to the door frame.

"Hi Freddie!" Marissa said

"Hi Mom." Freddie said

"What is Sam doing here?"

"She wants to talk to you."

"About what?" asked Marissa

"Let's go inside." I said

"Mrs. Benson, you see that door over there?"

"Yes! That's the door Freddie cut off! Isn't he insane?" Marissa yelled losing her breath

"Mrs. Benson, you need to calm down." I said slowly looking Marissa in the eye

"Calm down?"

"Yes. Freddie didn't do it. He told you that. Carly did it."

"No, Freddie did it!"

"Well, Carly lives right opposite so why don't you ask her?"

"No!"

"Pleaaaasse?" pleaded Freddie

"Fine." said Marissa

Marissa, Freddie & I go to Carly's apartment.

I knock.

Carly opens the door then slams it at our faces when she sees us.

"How rude!" said Freddie

"I know! She ignored me again." I said

"Carly! Please open the door!" yelled Freddie

"No!" Carly yelled back

"It's very important!" said Freddie

"Fine!" said Carly

Carly gets 2 jars of lemonade & opens the door. Before I knew it, she pours the jars on Freddie & I! Freddie & I were shocked & speechless.

"Carly! You poured lemonade all over my little Freddie!"

"Mom! Can you think of anyone besides me! Sam's covered with it too!"

"Carly! Why did you do this?" I ask

"Hehe!" Carly puts on an evil grin

"It's not funny!" Freddie growls

"Well what is funny?" asks Carly

"I'll tell you what isn't funny. You!" said Freddie

"I am too!" said Carly

"No you're not Carly! And you're coming with me right now!" said Marissa as she grips onto Carly's singlet

Marissa drags Carly into Freddie's apartment.

"Carly. You were the one who cut our door off weren't you." said Marissa

Carly screams then beats up Marissa.

Freddie & I were in shock. When did Carly become so aggressive?

"You're paying for a new door!" screams Marissa

"No I won't!" screams Carly

Freddie & I walk away.


	6. Chapter 6: iSeddie

Freddie & I go to my house. I didn't want to see Carly & Mrs. Benson fight. It would be painful to watch & it's not my business. I still don't get why Carly's so mean & aggressive though. I think she might have been influenced by mine or Chris's behaviour. I think the reason Chris was shy the first day was because she was new, but I'm pretty sure she's got something mean & aggressive in her, 'cause on the first day of school, she said "You're not so tough for me! Iv'e been in the finals for a video game called Black Hole" & "Give it back to me before I clear your guts out!" That's the kind of things I'd say. We would have been like clones, but not anymore. I look a lot like Chris, but according to Freddie, I've become really nice. I'm friends with Freddie though. So why should I care?

"Home sweet home." I said as Freddie & I came through the front door of my house.

Right after Sam closed and locked the door, Freddie chuckled "At least you have a front door."

"Hey. Who knows what Carly might do to my front door?"

"Oh yeah."

"Are we going to rehearse for iCarly?" I asked Freddie

"iCarly?"

"Oh damn it! I'm so used to saying iCarly. Are we going to rehearse for iSeddie?"

"Yes. I would love to do iSeddie, but not iCarly thank you very much." Freddie chuckled. I chuckled as well.

"Well, you've got your wish." I said

"Oh, wait. I think we should set up our web site first."

"Yeah. Good idea. Remember the time I wanted you to help me set up a website called 'Sam '?"

"Oh yes! I think we should use that program."

"That's what I was thinking!" I said

Freddie and I went on my laptop to create the home page. If the web site gets enough views, which hopefully it will, we will start posting videos, blogs, pictures, music ect. I am so excited! Carly and Chris are going to be sooo jealous!

...

**Wednesday, 10/09/11**

**AT SCHOOL**

I was at my locker getting my books for the first 2 periods. After I've got my books, I'm out of here! I don't want Carly or Chris going anywhere near me. Before I knew it, I saw them coming towards the lockers. Oww! I wish I had a locker near Freddie! Or at least away from THEM. I saw that they were giggling. What were they giggling about? I hope they weren't giggling about me. When they saw me, they both stood frozen. I didn't want to push the boundaries and ask them a question, but they're there, wanting to talk, so I might as well communicate with them.

"Hi." I said

"We both saw your website last night." Chris said

"How dare you copy us? I was the first to think of iCarly. All you ever did was come to rehearsals late & be my little sidekick." Carly said

"Freddie and I have the right to do a web show too. You guys aren't anymore special." I said

I was going to walk away, but I couldn't 'cause Chris strangled me to the floor! Wow! For once in my life, someone else is stronger. And she's just a little girl, like me. We must be related.

"Please get off me Chris!" I chocked

"No! Chris will not get off you until you admit that WE are better than you!" Carly yelled

"Owww." I moaned

"If you want me to stop strangling you, then say it!" Chris yelled

I tried to get off, but her grasp still remained. Since when was I so weak?

"Okay, you guys are better." I said with boredom

"Thank you." Carly said

Chris let go of me.

"My pleasure." I replied with sarcasm

Principle Franklin came to our lockers.

"What is going on here?" Ted asked

"Sam ripped up my maths textbook." Carly lied

Since when was Carly a good liar. I remember when she was too scared to lie.

"No, I didn't! Chris beat me up!" I said

"Sam!" Carly & Chris both yelled

"Well, since both of you have different stories, I'm not just going to pin the blame on one of you. I'll leave you be." said Ted

He then walks off.

The bell rings.

"Bye." I said to Carly & Chris as I went to home group. Damn it! I'm in the same homeroom as them!

**AFTER SCHOOL**

As I was walking to Freddie's apartment, I was thinking about Carly & Chris. They told me that if I start a web show, they are going to call the police and stuff a watermelon up my bum. Like I would go to jail? And is it even possible to stuff a watermelon up a bum? They are not going to pull my pants down & hurt me! I hope Freddie will be there for me. He can save me with those strong muscles of his.

I went to his door frame.

"Hi Freddie!" I shouted so he could hear me.

Freddie came to the door frame and smiled at me.

"Hey Sam. How was school?"

"Not good." I said

"Come in and you can explain it."

"Thanks." I said

We sat on Freddie's couch.

"Freddie."

"Yeah."

"Do you really think we should start iSeddie?"

"What do you mean? Of course we should!" Freddie said

"Why?"

"1. It'll be really fun and we want to do a web show. 2. We're best friends and we want to show the world that. 3. We want to show Carly & Chris that we are better than them."

"Okay. Good point. 1. We can still have loads of fun without exposing ourselves online where people can bully us, start fan wars and kidnap us. 2. We're best friends, BUT people liked iCarly the way it was. If we start a web show, people will compare iCarly and iSeddie and we don't want a crazy life. 3. We do not show people that we are better than anyone. We are who we are and neither of us are vein. We don't want competition." I said

"Wow! Well said Sam!" Freddie said shocked

"Thanks. You too."

"So, moving on. What happened at school today?"

"Well, before school started I said 'Freddie and I have the right to do a web show too. You guys aren't anymore special.' I shouldn't have said that. It just slipped out. Then I tried walking away but Chris strangled me to the floor and Carly and Chris forced me to admit that they are better than me, so I said it, then Chris let go of her grasp. Then Principle Franklin came and asked what was going on. Carly lied and said that I ripped her maths text book, then I told the truth. Principle Franklin didn't know who to believe, so he left us. Also during lunchtime, they told me that if I start a web show, they'll call the cops and stuff a watermelon up my bum." I started crying

"Oh my gosh Sam. That's horrible. We have to tell Principle Franklin the truth." Freddie said

"What if he doesn't believe us. I always lie to him and cause trouble at school and Carly is always little miss perfect."

"That's how it WAS Sam."

"But still, what if he doesn't believe us?"

"He will. Trust me. I'll be there. Principle Franklin will believe me. And if you tell the truth, he will believe you too. We'll make sure Carly and Chris aren't there." said Freddie

"So, shall we do it tomorrow morning before we go to our lockers?" I asked

"Yes. Oh! And also there are two spare lockers next to mine. What if we get you a locker next to me?"

I smiled at him. "You're so smart Freddie."

"Yep." he replied and put his arm around me. Is that just a friendly gesture or does he like me? I like him.

"Oh, and back to the web show, has the reason you don't want to do it got to do with what Carly & Chris said to you?" Freddie asked

"Yes."

"I told you. Don't worry about what Carly & Chris think or say. They're bullies, okay? Ignore bullies. Don't let them change your perception of things."

"Well, I'm scared. What if it is illegal to start a web show after someone else? What if they do call the cops and stuff a watermelon up my bum? That wouldn't be fun at all." I said

"Sam. It is not illegal to start a web show that's similar to iCarly. If they call the cops, the cops will tell them that it was a waste of time calling them and that we can keep our web show. Also, they can't stuff a huge object up a small hole."

"I would be really embarrassed if they tried."

"Well I will make sure they don't. I'm a guy."

"Cool. But still, do you really think it's necessary to start iSeddie?" I asked

"Not really. Depending on how many people have seen our site. If we don't do a web show, we can still update other stuff on our website."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Sam."

"Yeah."

"Are you losing self esteem?" Freddie asked

"Yes. I feel that I'm doing things wrong and that Carly & Chris are better and stronger, but I have to keep telling myself they aren't. I don't know what else to do. If I start a web show, it may build my self esteem because I am out there doing a web show like them, but who knows what Carly & Chris will do that will lower my self esteem?"

"I don't know what to do!" I cried

"It's okay Sam. I'm here for you." Freddie said hugging me.

I cried on his shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7: iTrouble

**Thursday, 11/09/11**

**BEFORE SCHOOL**

Freddie & I walked to school together since we were both going to talk to Principle Franklin. Also Freddie wanted to protect me from Carly and Chris. When we got to school, we knocked on the principle's door.

Ted opened the door and said "Hello Sam & Freddie. What do you want?"

"Uh, we want to talk to you about a few things." Freddie replied

"Okay, come on in." Principle Franklin leaded the way in.

We explained what happened with Carly & Chris and Principle Franklin believed us. He also let us have a locker together! Yay! And also, he's going to ring Spencer and whoever Chris's mom is and tell them what's going on. Ha!

**Chris's Point Of View**

**AFTER SCHOOL**

I was walking home. I live about 5 minutes away from Bushwell Plaza if I walk, so I'll go to Carly's later. When I got home, I knocked on the door.

My mom opened the door and said "Chris! Get in here right now!"

Wow. I haven't seen her angry in quite a while. I wonder what's up with her.

When I got in, I just ignored her and went upstairs hoping she wouldn't talk to me anymore.

"Chris. Don't you dare just walk off on me! We need to talk now!"

"Okay mom." I said as I walked down the stairs.

Mom gripped onto my arm and dragged me to the kitchen.

"I got a call from Principle Franklin saying that you and Carly have been bullying a girl called Sam."

"No I haven't." I said

"Christina. You know I don't like lies. If you tell the truth there will still have consequence, but if you lie, the consequence will be worse. I'm sure a principle wouldn't lie."

"Fine, I have been bullying Sam, but she was mean to me first. On the first day, she tried to take my fried chicken from me."

"Is that the reason you started bullying her?"

"Yes." I replied

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"'Cause, I didn't think you needed to know."

"Chris. I am your mother. You can tell me anything. Even if it's negative, I need to know."

"Okay mom. I'm sorry I've been bullying Sam, but I guess the first day made me really mad and it wasn't a good start. So, I gave her revenge."

"Well, revenge is not good. You don't want to sink to her level. Just ignore mean people. You know you're a beautiful person deep down and I don't want you to become part of the cool group. Do you really want to be that person?" Mom asked

"No, but I guess I just felt a connection with Carly when I first met her. I didn't want to be a loner, so I just became like Carly."

"Oh. Don't let other people make you do stuff you aren't comfortable with. If that's what Carly's doing, she's not a true friend. So tomorrow when you see Carly, just ignore her. If she pressures you into something tell her you're not interested and walk away."

"Thank you mom! You're finally getting me to realize who I really was, and I don't want to be like that." I said

We hugged.

"Just don't do it again." Mom said


	8. Chapter 8: iCousins

**AFTER DINNER**

"Chris. Remember tomorrow's a public holiday. So you don't go to school."

"Oh yeah. I forgot."

"So, apart from Carly & Sam, how is Ridgeway?" Mom asked

"It's great! Carly said some of her teachers have been really mean and strict, but apparently those teachers have either been kicked out or they have retired. Good on Principle Franklin. The subjects are really good. You get to choose more at Ridgeway than at Bridge Bay High, but I didn't have many friends at Bridge Bay and I probably won't have any at Ridgeway."

"Chris. I'm sure you'll make at least one really good friend. You just have to socialize more, and you might find someone who's quiet, shy, nice & smart like you."

I smiled. I like my old self.

"Oh, and I forgot to tell you. We're having visitors tomorrow night." Mom said

"Really? Who?"

"Family members. You haven't met them, so I thought it would be nice to have them over."

"Oh, cool. Which family members?" I asked

"My sister, (who is your aunty) & your 2 cousins."

"Wow. I didn't know I had cousins. How old are they?"

"17. The same age as you. They're twin girls. Only a few months older than you."

"Oh cool. More friends around my age."

"I know! And sorry I didn't tell you. I only got in touch with my sister a few days ago. That's the last time she's been bothered to pick up the phone." Mom said

I chuckled.

"How old is your sister?"

"Um, 37. That's a difference of 4 years. She was 20 when she had her twins. I was only 16 when I had you. That was pretty young, but I couldn't give you up. I had you by mistake. When my boyfriend found out I was pregnant, he left because he didn't want to be a father."

"That's sad. I always wish I had a father figure."

"I know, but I haven't had a boyfriend since. You are my first priority Chris. Not my ex-boyfriend. I don't blame him though. He must have been frightened. I really missed him and stressed out about being a single mom, but I got over it. I still love him and think life would've been more perfect with him."

"Mom. Don't ever think that. You are a great mother."

"Ow, thank you Chris. You are a great daughter."

We hugged.

"So, what's my auntie's name?" I asked

"Your auntie's name is Pam. Your cousin's names are Sam & Melanie."

I froze at the name Sam.

"Pam said she prefers Melanie. Isn't that sad?"

"I know. You don't prefer one daughter over another." I replied

**Friday, 12/09/11**

**NIGHT TIME**

I'm looking forward to meeting my cousins. I hear they live in Seattle, so that means we can keep in touch. My mom and I have been cleaning the house today and she just prepared dinner. This is going to be good!

I heard a knock on the door. I went to answer it. When I opened the door, I was really shocked.

"Sam?"

"Chris? You're my cousin?" Sam asked

"By the looks of it, yes."

I ran to the kitchen to get mom to greet the people at the front door. I think that is my family. One mother & 2 twins.

"Mom, I think they're here!" I said

"Okay."

We go back to the front door.

"Hi Pam! You've changed!" Mom said

"What's up." said Pam

"And Hello Sam & Melanie! Encase you haven't heard of me, I'm Tracey, your aunty & Chris's mom. Chris is your cousin. She's your age."

Mom stared at them frozen for a few seconds.

"Oh my gosh! You guys look the same as Chris!"

"Mom! That's Sam Puckett! From Ridgeway!"

Sam walked away. The reason I can tell it's Sam over Melanie is she has shorter curlier hair & she dresses differently. Her mom didn't even take notice of her daughter walking off! What kind of Aunty have I got.

"Sam! Where are you going?" My mom asked

"I'm going home." Sam replied

"Chris wants to apologize to you Sam. She's really sorry for what she did."

"Okay."

We all went inside.

"Sam. Can I please talk to you in my room? I'm really sorry."

"Okay." Sam said

Sam & I went upstairs.

"Look Sam. I feel really bad about what I did and you didn't deserve to be treated like that. No one does. The only reason I did it was because of Carly. I never had many friends at my old school, so I was really happy to have a new friend. I didn't realize what I was leading to until today when my mom got a phone call from Principle Franklin. I'm not a bully deep down and I'm really sorry. I understand if you don't forgive me yet."

"I don't know Chris. What you did was pretty bad, so I think you should do something to prove you're sincere."

"Okay. What do you want me to do?" I asked

"Buy me a smoothie please."

"Oh, from the Groovy Smoothie?"

"Yes."

"I love the Groovy Smoothie!" I said

"Me too."

At least Sam and I are bonding.

"Let's let our parents know we're going to be out." I said

"Okay."

We went downstairs.

"Mom! Sam & I are going to be at the Groovy Smoothie." I said

"Chris. We're about to have dinner. If we leave it too late, it'll get cold."

"Please. Just put it in the oven for another hour or so."

"Okay then. I understand you want to spend time with Sam."

"Thanks Mom. Melanie, do you want to come with us?" I asked

"Yes please." Melanie replied

We walked to the Groovy Smoothie. When we got there, we lined up to order our smoothies.

"Sam, what do you want?" I asked

"Berry Crush please."

"I'll have Strawberry Splat please." Melanie said

It was finally our turn to order.

"Hi. Can I please have 1 Banana Blueberry Blitz, 1 Berry Crush & 1 Strawberry Splat." I asked a man. He's familiar. I've seen him every other time I've been to the Groovy Smoothie. I can't remember his name though.

"Sure. You guys look like triplets by the way. Are you?"

"No, we aren't. Melanie & I are twins though. Chris is my cousin." Sam explained

"Wow." the man replied

We walked to a table.

"Hey. Do any of you know his name?" I asked

"His real name is Terrance Bo, but we don't call him Terrance. We call him T-Bo." Sam replied

"Oh." I said

"Oh yeah. T-Bo." Melanie said

"Why has he got bagels on a stick? And why are they on the wrong way?" asked Melanie

"I dunno. T-Bo's just crazy like that." said Sam

"Oh. He is crazy. I'm not crazy." said Melanie

"I'm sure everyone's crazy at times. Like when they get loopy, excited, angry & over reactive." I said

T-Bo arrived with a trolley of smoothies. He gave them to us.

"Thanks T-Bo." I said

"You're welcome ladies." he replied

We drank our smoothies.

"Mmm, I miss the taste of smoothies in America." Melanie said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I go to a boarding school in the Middle East, so they don't have smoothies or milk shakes. I come back to Seattle for holidays."

"Oh, interesting. What is it like in the Middle East?" I asked

"Well at school it's normal, like America. To be honest, I don't know much since we don't go past the school gates, but it's pretty cold & it sometimes snows."

"Really? I want to see snow one day." Sam replied

"Me too." I said

"Okay. Maybe oneday we can to the Middle East for a holiday." suggested Melanie

"Cool." Sam said

"What is it like at a boarding school." I asked

"It's really good. Although I miss my family, I've still got friends who share a room with me, because we live there, so we get a little room to sleep and live in while we're there. I get great grades and I think the boarding school has really helped me achieve my best. I got a scholarship to the boarding school. No offence, but I really wanted to get away from my mom."

Oh, cool." I said

"Hey, Sam. Do you forgive me?" I asked

"I do." she said

Sam stood up and hugged me.

"Owww." said Melanie, as she stood up.

"I'll go and pay for the smoothies." I said as I went to the counter

"She seems very nice." said Melanie

"Yeah." said Sam

"You are a really nice sister too Sam."

"Really?"

"Yes. I don't know what's gotten into you, but you seem a lot more like me."

I came back to Sam & Melanie.

"Okay, lets go back to my house. Our mom's are probably waiting." I said

"Good idea." said Sam

We walked back.


	9. Chapter 9: iBest Friends

**Monday, 15/09/11**

**BEFORE SCHOOL  
><strong>

**Sam's Point Of View**

I walked to school with Chris today. We've been spending time frequently during the weekend. I can't see anything mean in her anymore. Neither of us forgives Carly though. She's a loner now! Ha! I wonder how she felt not spending time with Chris during the weekend. And I wonder how Freddie will feel when he finds out Chris is my friend. Well, I guess it's different, 'cause we're cousins. I hope he's okay.

When I got to my locker, I saw Freddie.

"Hi Sam. Where were you during the weekend?" Freddie asked

"With my cousin and sister."

"Oh cool. I didn't know you had a cousin."

"Yeah neither did I. I was suprised when I found out who my cousin was."

"Is it someone famous?" Freddie asked excitedly

"No. Chris."

"Chris Saunders? The one who bullies you?"

"Yes. Well she doesn't bully me anymore. Last Friday night, she told me how sorry she was and she bought me smoothie to prove her sincere. She's one of my best friends now."

"Oh cool. I think it's nice how you have a female friend, and the fact that she's become nice." Freddie said

"Yeah. Imagine how lonely Carly will be."

"Spencer would have gotten a call from Principle Franklin, so I think Carly would now realize what she did was wrong, like Chris." said Freddie

"Maybe not. Do you want to see Chris?"

"Sure."

Freddie & I went to Chris's locker.

"Hey Chris." said Freddie

"Hi Freddie. You're Sam's best friend?"

"Yes, I am."

Oh, cool. She's really nice. You guys would be the cutest couple."

Freddie & I blushed. I was embarrassed.

"Oww. I see blushing!" Chris said

"Whatever. So, do you want to do something with Freddie & I after school?" I asked

"Sure. Do you want to go to the beach?"

"Okay." Freddie said

Carly entered school & came towards her locker.

"Sam & Freddie! Get away from my best friend!" Carly said

She pushed us to the floor.

Chris helped us up with her hands. 

"Thanks Chris." Freddie said

"Yeah, thanks." I said

"My pleasure."

**Carly's Point Of View**

I can't believe Chris helped Sam & Freddie up! She's my BEST FRIEND. Not theirs. I better talk to Chris.

Chris came back to her locker.

"Chris! Why did you help Sam & Freddie up! I told you to never be nice to them! They don't deserve help!" I yelled

"Um. Sam & Freddie deserve help, and I think you should calm down."

"Calm down!"

"Yes. 'Cause I'm about to tell you something else."

"Tell me right now! I want the truth!" I said

"Sam & Freddie are my friends and Sam is my cousin."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes!"

"Why would you even go near those scrunch bags?" I asked

"Because they are nice people, and they are not scrunch bags."

"Fine! If you want to be friends, In don't want anything to do with you!"

"Okay."

"Go away!" I yelled

Chris ran away. Jeez she's weak!


End file.
